The Jinchuuriki and The Ultimate Sadistic
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Ditolong yang kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama saat beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sekarang pemuda itu ada dihadapannya serta penampilan pemuda itu sangat berbeda saat pertama kali bertemu. Apakah pemuda itu akan mengingatnya atau malah sebaliknya?


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Ultimate Sadistic**

 **Summary:**

Ditolong yang kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama saat beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sekarang pemuda itu ada dihadapannya serta penampilan pemuda itu sangat berbeda saat pertama kali bertemu. Apakah pemuda itu akan mengingatnya atau malah sebaliknya?

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Akeno Himejima

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto and or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, PwP, X-over and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto dan Akeno berusia 18 tahun.

 **Happy Reading!**

Malam hari yang sangat menenangkan di suatu kota yaitu Kota Kuoh, suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan membuat malam hari ini sedikit lebih ramai. Banyak manusia yang lebih memilih keluar karena malam ini sangat cerah dan langit hitam yang sangat kelam dengan ditaburi bintang yang berkelap-kelip diatas sana yang menemani sang ratu malam yang selalu kesepian.

Malam yang sangat begitu indah sampai-sampai manusia tidak bisa membedakan jam berapa sekarang, tak ada yang tahu mereka semua terlena dengan keindahan yang disajikan.

Seorang pemuda dengan tiga goresan tebal dimasing-masing pipinya, mengenakan jaket kuning yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menempakan dalaman baju yang berwarna hitam yang menyatu dengan celananya dibagian perutnya terdapat sebuah lingkaran seperti segel.

Dibelakang punggungnya terdapat dua buah tongkat berwarna hitam dengan ujungnya yang berbentuk seperti matahari dan bulan sabit serta bola-bola yang mengelilingi dibelakang punggungnya. Mata dengan pupil vertikal dan horizontal yang saling menyatu satu sama lain dengan warna oranye menatap kearah sebuah sekolah yang tertutupi dengan kekkai.

Dia menyungingkan senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukan kepada orang-orang, hitai ate yang dikenakannya bergambarkan sebuah pusaran daun tali belakang sebagai pengikatnya melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin malam. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya karena tak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalan yang dia tempati.

Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze.

Nama pemuda yang mengalahkan duo Uchiha yang menyulut perang dunia shinobi ke-empat, Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara yang sudah membangkitkan Juubi dan menyerap kekuatannya sehingga membuat mereka menjadi Riikudou Sennin yang kedua dan yang ketiga.

Tahap Mugen Tsukoyomi yang dilakukan oleh Obito berhasil digagalkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke memilih untuk kembali berpihak pada Konoha setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang yang kakaknya lakukan saat membantai semua klan Uchiha dan hanya menyisakannya saja.

Mereka berdua dapat mengalahkan Obito dengan kombinasi yang mereka buat dan berhasil menghancurkan bunga Mugen Tsukoyomi yang hampir mekar, tapi perjuangan mereka tak sampai disana Madara kembali mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukoyominya dan berhasil.

Ilusi yang membuat semua orang seperti mengalami hal tersebut tetapi sebenarnya mereka hanya terhipnotis karena bulan merah yang dipakai untuk membuat Mugen Tsukoyomi itu berhasil.

Lagi-lagi Naruto dan Sasuke harus mengalahkan Madara, mereka berdua dibantu oleh Sakura dan Kakashi serta Hokage yang di Edo Tensei. Mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan Madara dengan bantuan mereka semua dan kombinasi baru antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kembali ke cerita...

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat merasakan aura dari dalam kekkai itu ada beberapa aura yang sangat hitam dan ada pula yang setengah hitam setengah putih, lalu diluar kekkai juga ada. Dia tahu pasti orang yang ditugaskan diluar pasti untuk menjaga kekkai itu agar tidak hancur.

Tapi, percuma Naruto ditugaskan untuk menghalangi Jendral malaikat jatuh itu untuk pergi darisana atau Naruto akan memisahkan jiwanya dari badannya dengan cepat. Kekkai itu tidak akan berpengaruh dia pernah menghancurkan kekkai lebih dari 32 yang lumayan tebal.

Sekarang yang dia temui hanyalah kekkai yang hanya memiliki satu lapis, dia bisa menerobos kekkai itu dengan mudahnya. Naruto merasakan beberapa aura itu mulai melemah sementara yang satu lagi masih terasa sangat kuat dan sedikit tak mengenakan saat merasakan auranya.

Naruto membungkukan badannya sambil menekuk lututnya, dengan sekali loncatan dia menjauhi tampat dimana dia berdiri sebelumnya dan menghilang diantara langit malam dengan awan tipis yang masih terlihat samar-samar.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

Di dalam kekkai itu ada beberapa remaja dengan keadaan tubuh yang bisa dibilang sangat menyedihkan, pakaian mereka sudah terkoyak disana-sini bahkan perempuan yang ada disana pakaiannya sudah hampir tidak berbentuk sehingga menampakan tubuh asli mereka, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan.

Tidak ada pikiran mesum sekarang mereka hanya membutuhkan kemenangan dan keajaiban yang datang dari langit, mereka sangat kelelahan melayani jendral malaikat jatuh pada perang great war dulu.

Pria paruh baya dengan angkuhnya membentangkan sayap hitam yang sewarna seperti gagak yang berjumlah dua belas, tubuhnya melayang beberapa kaki dari bumi sambil memandang remaja yang keadaannya sudah tak memungkinkan. "Muahahahaha" tawa keras dan meremehkan dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, keparat" desis seorang pemud dengan gauntlet berwarna merah dengan bulatan berwarna hijau di punggung tangannya yaitu Hyoudou Issei, pemilik Boosted Gear atau memiliki julukan Sekiryuutei. Dia berdiri dengan menopang tangan dilututnya.

"Hahahaha... akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan kalian" kata pria yang bernama Kokabiel yang masih terbang dengan kedua belas sayapnya.

"Aku belum kalah, aku akan menghajarmu" kata Issei sambil menyiapkan gauntlet merahnya.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] beberapa kali seruan dari gauntlet berwarna merah itu, sebuah bola energi tercipta di depan gauntlet itu [Explosion] bola energi itu meluncur kearah Kokabiel dengan cepat.

Kokabiel hanya menyeringai meremehkan, dia membungkus tubuhnya dengan kedua belas sayapnya lalu membukakannya dengan cepat sehingga bola energi yang akan mengenai badannya terlempar keatas dan meledak diatas sana. Dia langsung melesat dimana Issei berada.

"Kau tahu..." Dia sudah berada didepan Issei dan membisikan kata itu ditelinga Issei "Serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan bagiku" dia menyiapkan kepalan tangan untuk memukul Issei yang masih mematung tak percaya.

 **Buukkhh!**

Kokabiel memukul Issei tepat diperutnya membuat Issei sedikit meringis dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit, Issei jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Kokabiel yang ada didepannya.

"Kekuatan seperti itu, tidak pantas dipegang oleh iblis sepertimu" Kokabiel menyiapkan kakinya untuk menyerang Issei.

 **Buukkhh!**

Issei akhirnya ditendang dengan keras oleh kaki Kokabiel tepat didadanya sehingga membuatnya terseret lumayan jauh tetapi ada seorang perempuan berambut merah yang menangkapnya dan langsung memeluknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di oppainya yang terekspos itu.

"B-buchou... m-ma-maafkan... a-aku t-tak bisa menjaga d-dirimu d-dengan ba-ik" kata Issei disela kesakitannya.

"Jangan bicara dulu Ise-kun" kata orang yang dipanggil Buchou oleh Issei yaitu Rias Gremory sebagai King dari Issei.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan ikatan rambut berwarna oranye memandang Issei dengan pandangan kasihan, dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menyiapkan sebuah percikan listrik berwarna kuning dari tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Holy thunder" katanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Kokabiel, listrik itu merambat dan mengaraj kearah Kokabiel.

Kokabiel yang merasakan sebuah serangan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping kanannya dan benar saja listrik berwarna kuning mengarah padanya, dia mengarahkan satu tangannya kearah petir itu untuk membuat sihir pertahanan. Hanya dengan penghalang seperti itu petir itu bisa dihalau dengan mudah.

"Lemah" gumam Kokabiel, dia melesat kearah perempuan bersurai hitam panjang itu dan mencekik leher perempuan itu "Jadi, kau adalah Akeno anak dari Baraqiel itu, hm? Ternyata kau sangat menyedihkan, berakhir dengan iblis rendahan seperti mereka" Kokabiel melemparkan perempuan bernama Akeno itu kearah kawan mereka.

Akeno merintih kesakitan saat dilempar lumayan kencang oleh Kokabiel, dia mencoba bangkit walaupun hanya bersimpuh. Dia memandang Kokabiel yang ada beberapa meter dihadapan mereka baju Akademi Kuoh yang dipakainya sudah rusak bahkan menunjukan payudaranya yang lumayan besar itu.

"Jadi, hanya ini kekuatan dari adik sang Lucifer dan Naga syurgawi itu? Sangat tidak menyenangkan" ejeknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya keatas, sebuah tombak yang lumayan besar ukurannya tercipta ditangannya "Salahkan kelemahan yang kalian miliki, dengan ini great war akan dimulai" katanya.

.

.

.

Sementara diluar kekkai...

Sona dengan para anggotanya semakin was-was dengan apa yang terjadi didalam kekkai yang dibuat kelompoknya itu "Kaichou, apa kita akan menolong mereka?" tanya Tsubaki selaku Queen dari kelompok Sitri.

"Prioritas kita hanya kekkai ini, aku yakin mereka dapat mengalahkannya" jawab Sona dengan tegas.

'Maaf Rias, aku tak bisa menolongmu. Tugasku hanya menjaga kekkai ini' batinnya sedikit menyesal lalu dia melihat sebuah benda kuning yang meluncur dari langit dan akan membentur kekkai yang dibuatnya.

'Apa itu?' tanya Sona pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Great Light-Spear" ucap Kokabiel sambil menunjukan tombak besarnya lalu melemparkannya kearah Rias berserta anggotanya.

Sementara anggota milik Rias yang tersisa hanya melebarkan matanya saat tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya itu mengarah pada mereka dengan cepat, cahaya memang titik kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh iblis itu.

'Maafkan aku, minna. Sebagai King aku merasa gagal karena tak bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik, semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti' batin Rias sambil memeluk Issei.

'Maaf, Buchou. Aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik dan sepertinya aku tak akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki tampan itu' batin Akeno yang sudah pasrah menerima kenyataan hidupnya yaitu mati.

 **Pyaaar!**

Seperti sebuah cermin yang pecah, semua orang yang berada didalam sana mengalihkan pandangannya keatas termasuk Kokabiel. Sebuah benda kuning dengan kecepatan yang terbilang sangat cepat menuju kebawah dan tepat mengenai tombak cahaya yang sedang melesat dengan cepat.

"Rasendama" teriak Naruto yang sudah didalam kekkai itu dengan sebuah bola energi yang berwarna ungu gelap yang akan dihantamkan pada tombak itu.

Buuuummmm!

Suara ledakan yang cukup besar menggema dalam kekkai itu menimbulkan asap yang lumayan pekat didaerah sana, semua orang berusaha menutupi pandangan mereka saat merasakan efek dari ledakan tersebut. Angin yang begitu sangat kencang menghembuskan segalanya membuat asap itu semakin pekat.

Setelah angin yang dihasilkan oleh benda itu menghilang Kokabiel mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dalam asap itu, dengan kedua belas sayap miliknya dia berusaha menyingkirkan asap yang berterbangan itu.

 **Swwwuuushhh!**

Dia membelalakan matanya sesaat setelah asap itu menghilang ternyata ada seseorang yang menggagalkan serangan pamungkas miliknya, seorang pemuda sedang melipat tangannya didada sambil tersenyum sinis padanya. Tatapan pemuda itu seolah ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya dikawah tempat dirinya menghantamkan jutsu antara Rasengan dan Bijuudama tapi ukurannya lebih diperkecil, dia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memandang sosok yang sedang terbang dilangit dengan kedua belas sayap seperti gagak itu.

Kedua iris yang berbeda saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, pakaian yang mereka kenakan menari-nari terbawa angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Suara hentakan sayap dari kedua belasnya terdengar dalam kekkai itu, suasana disana semakin mencekam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kokabiel dengan nada angkuh yang masih terselip di kata-kata itu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku..." tangan kanan Naruto mengambil tongkat hitam yang berada dipunggungnya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat ditangan tersebut "...karena aku akan menghentikanmu sekarang juga" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah jendral malaikat jatuh itu.

"Manusia seperti kau?..." Kokabiel memutar matanya bosan "...ingin mengalahkanku, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi" Kokabiel tertawa sinis seperti meremehkan Naruto.

"Kau yang jangan terlalu berharap akan selamat setelah ini" kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Omong kosong, kau hanyalah seorang manusia" dia kembali menggumamkan sesuatu lalu dibelakangnya tercipta beberapa tombak cahaya yang menghadap kearah Naruto, dia menggerakan tangannya sedikit. Tombak itu melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap tombak itu dengan pandangan biasa dan bibirnya menunjukan sebuah senyuman, dia mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah depan sebuah bola yang ada dibelakangnya bergerak kedepan dan membentuk sebuah dinding yang sangat tebal.

Alhasil, tombak yang Kokabiel arahkan kepada Naruto tertahan oleh dinding yang terbuat oleh bola hitam tersebut. Setelah dirasa selesai Naruto menyimpan kembali tongkatnya dan mengambil kunai cabang tiga yang ada di fuin penyimpanannya, dia melesatkan kunai cabang tiga itu kearah Kokabiel.

Kokabiel hanya menyeringai saat lemparan yang Naruto lakukan tak mengenainya sama sekali, seringai yang tadi dia tampilkan diwajahnya langsung menghilang saat melihat pemuda pirang itu menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning. Dia meringis ketika merasakan sebuah tendangan yang membuatnya harus terhun kebawah.

 **Blaaar!**

Setelah tubuh Kokabiel menyentuh tanah dan membuat retakan disana, pria itu melakukan back-roll beberapa kali untuk mencegah pemuda pirang itu menyerang lagi, dia baru tahu pemuda itu sengaja membiarkan kunainya meleset agar dapat bertelepotasi dengan cepat.

'Cerdik juga dia' batinnya.

"Kuakui kemampuan dan strategimu sangatlah berbahaya..." Kokabiel tertawa pelan nan sinis "...tapi itu masih belum cukup" katanya meremehkan.

Naruto hanya menyungingkan bibir sebelah kirinya "Kau bilang tidak cukup?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan "Dalam mode seperti ini aku bisa mengalahkan seorang dewa, aku tidak bermaksud sombong tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku akan menghentikan semua ini dengan cepat" Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kunai cabang tiga yang dipegangnya berbenturan dengan pedang cahaya yang diciptakan Kokabiel setelah dia melesat kearah Kokabiel. Naruto melakukan roll kebelakang dan melemparkan kunainya kearah Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang sudah tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto mencoba menepis kunai itu dengan pedangnya.

Mereka saling menjual-beli serangan, pertarungan yang mereka lakukan sudah tak bisa dibilang biasa lagi ini sudah masuk dalam kategori memusnahkan. Naruto bisa menahan serangan yang Kokabiel lancarkan padanya sementara Kokabiel sedikit kesusahan karena menahan serangan yang Naruto lepaskan selalu menggunakan Senjutsu sehingga membuat rasa sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

.

Sementara disisi lain dari tempat yang menjadi arena pertarungan dari kedua makhluk yang saling menyerang itu terdapat tiga perempuan yang masih terjaga yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Mereka melihat pertarungan yang mampu membuat mereka berdecak kagum.

"Syukurlah, kita semua masih bisa tertolong oleh orang itu" kata Rias dengan nada lega lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Issei yang sudah pingsan.

"Aku tak tahu jika ada manusia yang bisa menggunakan senjutsu" kata Koneko dengan ekspresi datar miliknya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu Koneko?" tanya Rias selaku King dari kelompoknya.

"Orang itu..." tunjuk Koneko dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada pemuda yang berpakaian serba kuning itu "... memiliki aura kekuatan sepertiku tapi jenis senjutsunya sangatlah berbeda, aku bisa merasakan senjutsu miliknya itu sangat hangat dan juga kuat" jelas Koneko.

"Berarti dia bukanlah orang sembarangan" kata Rias lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akeno yang masih bersimpuh sambil memandang pemuda yang sedang bertarung dengan Kokabiel "Akeno, kenapa dari tadi kau memandangi dia terus? Apa jangan-jangan kau suka padanya, hm?" goda Rias.

"Ara Ara, buchou. Kau menggodaku terlalu berlebihan Ufufufu" jawab Akeno dengan nada khasnya "Tapi aku seperti familiar dengan orang itu" sambung Akeno.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya?" selidik Rias.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sepertinya pernah melihat orang itu, tapi aku lupa" jawab Akeno.

.

 **Trraaaank!**

Kedua kunai milik pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menahan pedang cahaya yang dilancarkan oleh pria paruh baya yang mempunyai sayap seperti gagak itu. Naruto mendorong pedang itu dan membuat Kokabiel menjauh dari hadapannya.

" **Gaki, kau harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Kau juga bisa merasakannya, kita sudah mencapai batas** " kata Kurama melalui telepati yang terhubung dengan Naruto.

"Baik, Kurama. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto membuat handseal lalu munculah dua replika dirinya yang hanya berpakaian berwarna kuning cerah dengan beberapa garis hitam ditubuhnya. Naruto yang asli mengangguk memberi tanda kepada mereka berdua lalu mengulurkan tangannya kesamping.

Bunshinnya seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan bossnya langsung mengambil posisi disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto yang asli, tangan mereka membuat sebuah bola chakra berwarna biru lama kelamaan sedikit membesar dan terbentuklan sesuatu yang tajam dari benda itu.

Sesuatu yang tajam itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan berputar dengan cepat sehingga menghasilkan suara yang setara dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah pesawat jet. "Kalian serang dia dari sisi kanan dan kiri" perintah Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh kedua bunshinnya.

Kedua bunshin itu membawa bola chakra yang berputar dengan cepat disalah satu tangan mereka dan berlari menuju Kokabiel dari arah kanan dan kiri. Sementara Naruto mengumpulkan chakra positif dan negatif sehingga bercampur menjadi bola energi yang berwarna ungu gelap.

Terbentuk sesuatu dari sisi bola dengan warna ungu gelap itu dan seperti yang dia ciptakan sebelumnya seperti sesuatu yang tajam mengelilingi benda itu, setelah cukup besar Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas.

Sementara dengan Kokabiel yang masih terbang dilangit hanya berkeringat dingin saat merasakan aura yang dipancarkan dari jurus yang dibuat oleh pemuda pirang itu 'Aura apa ini? Sangat mengerikan' batinnya bergidik ngeri.

Dia merasakan bahaya dari kedua sisinya, matanya mengarah kekiri dan kekanan, benar saja dengan instingnya. Dua pemuda yang sama persis sedang berdiri beberapa meter disampingnya sambil membawa jurus yang tadi diciptakan.

Dia sedikit tercekat saat mereka berdua melemparkan jutsu itu kepadanya secara bersamaan, dia memutar badannya dengan posisi seperti orang tidur. Jurus yang dilemparkan pemuda pirang itu lumayan dekat dengannya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuh bagian belakang dan bagian depannya, bulu hitam yang menghiasi sayapnya sedikit terpotong karena terkena sedikit dari benda itu.

Perasaan lega menyelimutinya saat merasakan benda itu sudah melewatinya, dia sedikit menegakan badannya dan melihat kearah depan. Melihat pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tangannya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya "Sebelum aku mengakhiri pertarungan ini, aku akan memberitahu nama ku terlebih dahulu..." kata pemuda itu sambil mengambil jeda.

"Namaku... Uzumaki... Naruto... dattebayou" Naruto langsung melompat kearah Kokabiel "Sekarang terimalah kekalahanmu, Futon: RasenDamaShuriken" tangannya langsung melemparkan jutsu itu pada Kokabiel.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken" sahut kedua bunshinnya yang menyusulnya melemparkan jutsu tingkat tinggi itu.

Kokabiel hanya bisa mematung tak bergerak seinchi pun darisana atau memang dia tak bisa bergerak karena pergerakannya sudah terkunci karena percuma saja, dia menghindar pun pasti akan terkena. Dia melebarkan matanya saat jutsu-jutsu itu sudah berada didekatnya.

 **Blummmmm!**

 **Bllaaaarrrr!**

 **Duuuaaaarrr!**

Suara berbagai ledakan terjadi disana saat jutsu milik Naruto saling bertubrukan satu sama lain dalam satu titik, ledakan itu seperti matahari yang baru bersinar di pagi hari sehingga membuat dalam kekkai itu bersinar dengan terang. Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, baju kuning yang terbuat dari chakra partnernya itu melambai-lambai tak menentu.

Sementara Rias, Akeno dan Koneko harus menutup pandangan mereka saat melihat sinar yang terlalu banyak untuk masuk kedalam retina mereka. Serasa bahwa cahaya terang itu sudah menghilang mereka membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, mereka melihat pemuda itu masih berdiri dengan gagahnya disana dan jendral malaikat jatuh itu sudah tak ada disana dengan kata lain dia...

Naruto menghela nafas berat saat melihat musuhnya sudah tak ada disana, dia berdecak kecil sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan dengan jutsu RasenDamaShuriken miliknya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan" gumamnya.

" **Itu tidak berlebihan, Naruto. Yang penting kita menang dalam pertarungan ini dan bisa pulang, sudahlah aku ingin tidur. Bangunkan aku jika sudah berada di Konoha** " kata Kurama melalui telepatinya.

"Sialan kau, bola bulu. Malah tidur diwaktu seperti ini" Naruto menonaktifkan mode Bijuu miliknya menampakan tubuh aslinya yang ditutupi dengan jumpsuit berwarna oranye dan hitam dengan celananya berwarna oranye bersurai pirang alami dan memiliki mata biru shappire.

Naruto membalikan badannya untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan orang-orang yang tadi diserang, dia berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa "Apa kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil berlari pelan. Akeno sedikit memerah karena melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dilihat olehnya untung saja pipinya yang memerah itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kami tak apa-apa hanya terluka kecil dan kelelahan saja" kata perempuan bersurai merah yaitu Rias. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Queennya, dia tak tahu kenapa perempuan bersurai hitam panjang itu memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"N-na-ru-to-kun..."

.

.

.

 **Flashback start.**

Seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin masih berumur 13 tahunan berambut hitam yang terurai panjang bermata violet dengan tubuh yang tumbuh dan berkembang diatas rata-rata diusianya yang masih baru menginjak remaja membuat beberapa pria yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak berdatangan.

Terbukti dengan dua orang pria yang mengelilinginya dengan seringai yang membuat para wanita akan pergi darisana dengan cepat dan tawanya yang membuat anak perempuan itu ketakutan.

"Ayolah gadis manis, ikut dengan kami. Kami akan memuaskanmu dan membuatmu ketagihan" ucap laki-laki didepannya.

"Tidak mau, tolong lepaskan aku!" kata perempuan yang diketahui namanya Akeno Himejima yang baru saja meninggalkan rumahnya karena ibunya dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri dan sekarang dia seperti gelandangan yang tidak punya apa-apa, sekarang dia terjebak dengan dua lelaki yang ingin memperkosanya di siang hari yang cerah dihutan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mau ikut, ya? Baiklah aku akan memaksamu untuk ikut" kata pria yang ada dibelakang Akeno sambil mencoba menggenggam tangan Akeno. Sebelum dia bisa mencekal tangan Akeno sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Hey, lepaskan dia!" teriak seseorang dengan nada cempreng dari belakangnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara, disana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru seperti langit yang sangat cerah dan memakai jumpsuit berwarna oranye cerah seperti menandakan bahwa 'Bunuh aku sekarang juga' dalam makna baju itu.

"Hey, kau anak kecil apa urusanmu melarangku untuk membawa anak ini hah?" bentak salah satu laki-laki yang ingin menggapai tangan Akeno tadi.

"Urusanku hanya ingin membebaskan anak itu dari orang seperti kalian" jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Banyak bicara kau, Hiyyaaa" pria tersebut berlari kearah anak itu dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah disiapkannya untuk menghajar anak itu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" beberapa replika anak itu tercipta saat asap yang menutupinya sudah menghilang, beberapa bunshin dari anak itu maju mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Akhirnya berhasil menghentikan pria itu dengan menggunakan bunshinnya.

"Keparat, kau anak kecil terima pembalasan untuk temanku" salah satu teman yang menyerang anak itu akhirnya melakukan perlawanan berlari kearah Naruto dan beberapa bunshin miliknya. Salah satu bunshinnya mentackle kaki pria itu sehingga pria itu terjatuh ditempat temannya yang sudah tumbang.

Bunshin dari anak itu mengeroyok mereka berdua sampai babak belur dengan luka memar disana-sini "Apa kalian masih berani mengganggu anak itu?" tanyanya setelah menghilangkan bunshin miliknya. Anak itu hanya menadapat gelengan dari kedua laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pergi atau aku akan membuat kalian lebih buruk daripada ini" perintah Naruto, kedua laki-laki yang umurnya mungkin mendekati 20 tahun itu berlari dengan terbirit-birit.

Anak pun menghampiri dimana anak perempuan itu masih berdiri sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu.

Anak perempuan itu membuka penutup matanya melihat kearah asal suara yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran "A-aku t-tak apa-apa, terima kasih" jawab perempuan itu tergagap.

Anak itu melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, dia sedikit takut apa anak ini akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan laki-laki tadi "Ini" kata laki-laki yang ada didepannya sambil menyodorkan ikat rambut berwarna oranye "Rambutmu itu terlalu panjang jika tak ingin dipotong sebaiknya kamu ikat saja pakai ini" sambung anak itu.

Akeno hanya memandang ikat rambut itu lalu dengan malu-malu dia mengambil ikat rambut itu "Terima kasih" gumam Akeno pelan.

"Tak masalah" jawab anak itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hey, Gaki. Sampai kapan kau akan berpacaran dengan perempuan itu?" panggil seseorang berambut putih panjang memakai baju berwarna merah dengan gulungan yang tersimpan dibelakangnya.

"Iya, Ero-sennin. Aku akan kesana" anak itu membalikan badannya kearah Akeno "Nah, aku pergi dulu dan lain kali hati-hati, ya?" kata anak itu sambil berlari menjauhi Akeno yang masih berdiri disana.

"Eh? Aku belum tahu namamu" kata Akeno mencoba memanggil anak itu.

Anak itu sedikit berbalik "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ttebayou" jawab anak yang bernama Naruto itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hey, aku-..." perkataan Akeno tercekat dikerongkongannya saat melihat Naruto sudah pergi dengan pria itu masuk kedalam hutan yang lebih dalam "...-bahkan belum menyebutkan namaku" sambung Akeno lalu menatap ikatan rambut yang ada ditangannya.

Dia tersenyum lembut lalu memakaikan ikat rambutnya sehingga model rambutnya sekarang diikat ponytail dengan ikat rambut berwarna oranye pemberian Naruto. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, aku belum mengatakan terima kasih untuk kedua kalinya karena memberikan ikat rambut ini" gumam Akeno kecil sambil memegang dadanya.

Dia akhirnya berjalan keluar dari hutan itu dengan senyuman lembut yang hanya ingin dia tunjukan pada seseorang yaitu...

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Flashback End.**

.

.

.

Akeno memandang kearah Naruto yang sudah berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu, matanya menatap lekat pemuda pirang itu. Dia bangkit dari acara bersimpuhnya dengan segenap kekuatannya yang masih tersisa lalu dia berlari kearah Naruto dengan kencang dan menabrak tubuh Naruto serta memeluknya erat.

Naruto sedikit limbung kebelakang saat merasakan sesuatu yang menabraknya dari depannya, dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipunggungnya dan sesuatu yang besar menyentuh dadanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depannya.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang diikat ponytail panjang dengan pakaian yang sudah sobek disana-sini sehingga menampakan kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna putih dan saat dia melihat rambutnya sebuah ikat rambut berwarna oranye diikatkan disana.

Tunggu dulu?! Oranye? Dia pernah memberikan ikat rambut yang berwarna seperti itu beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dia terasa familiar dengan surai hitam yang dimiliki oleh perempuan yang memeluknya itu.

"Apa kamu Uzumaki Naruto?" dia mendengar pertanyaan dari perempuan yang memeluknya dan dia juga heran kenapa perempuan itu mengetahui namanya. Jangan-jangan apa yang dia pikirkan memang benar.

"Ya? Dan darimana kamu tahu itu namaku? Aku rasa aku belum pernah menyebutkan namaku pada kalian?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja kamu yang memberitahukannya kepadaku dulu, apa kamu tidak ingat?" kata perempuan itu memandang mata shappire milik Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kecuali..." jawabnya sambil mengingat sesuatu "...atau jangan-jangan..." Naruto sedikit mengira-ngira perempuan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, dan kamu pasti tahu darimana aku mendapatkan ikat rambut ini?" kata Akeno sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

"Kamu... yang waktu itu pernah aku tolong dari pria yang ingin memperkosamu 'kan?" kata Naruto dengan nada tak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami saat ini, bertemu kembali dengan perempuan yang ditolongnya saat dirinya sedang melakukan perjalanannya untuk berlatih bersama Ero-sennin atau Jiraiya.

"Ternyata kamu masih mengingatku tapi dulu aku belum menyebutkan namaku padamu, Naruto-kun" kata Akeno dengan wajah yang masih berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto, membuat laki-laki pirang itu salah tingkah "Akeno Himejima, itu namaku" kata Akeno.

"Emm, salam kenal Himejima-san" Naruto merinding saat mendapatkan deathglare dari perempuan yang memeluknya itu sepertinya dia salah ucap tadi.

"Panggil aku Ake-chan, Naruto-kun" kata Akeno memaksa Naruto untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"B-ba-baiklah, A-ake-chan" perkataan Naruto sedikit terbata-bata saat merasakan wajah Akeno semakin mendekat kearahnya bahkan hidungnya dengan hidung Akeno saling bersentuhan membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua itu sangatlah dekat.

 **Cup!**

Mata biru Naruto melebar saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu, Akeno malah meraup bibir milik Naruto tanpa rasa malu didepan orang-orang yang ada disana karena kelompok yang menjaga kekkai sudah turun dari atas langit sana.

Wajah Naruto memerah karena sangat malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan intens. Dia ingin melepaskan ciuman dari perempuan berambut hitam itu, tapi pelukan yang diberikan oleh perempuan itu sangatlah erat.

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah lega saat merasakan ciuman dari perempuan yang bernama Akeno itu, tapi pelukannya tidak lepas darinya. "Itu untuk rasa terima kasihku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan untuk hari ini, Naruto-kun" kata Akeno sambil terus memeluk Naruto.

Naruto hanya membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh perempuan itu, dia berpikir nanti juga akan lepas sendiri. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah beberapa orang yang masih pingsan, rasa kasihan menghinggapi hatinya "Ake-chan, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu sebentar?" pintanya.

Akeno kembali memandang wajah Naruto "Kamu tidak akan pergi, bukan?" tanya Akeno yang seolah-olah tidak mau mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyadarkan mereka saja" Akeno pun pasrah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda berbentuk tabung kecil dengan pil-pil kecil didalamnya "Untunglah, Baa-chan memberiku obat penambah stamina. Semoga saja mereka bisa cepat sadar" gumam Naruto lalu menghampiri satu per satu dari beberapa orang yang pingsan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian orang yang pingsan itu akhirnya sadarkan diri, Naruto tersenyum simpul saat melihat mereka sadar. Saat dia ingin menyimpan obat penambah staminanya di saku jaketnya sebuah tangan melingkar ditangannya yang memegang obat itu.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Akeno yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan sebelah kanannya dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang agak vulgar, tangan sebelah kirinya menurunkan tangan Akeno lalu membuka jaket oranye yang dipakainya.

Sementara Akeno hanya terkejut saat melihat Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dari tangan kanan milik Naruto, dia berpikir bahwa Naruto itu sangat membencinya. Mata violet itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, apa mungkin yang dia pikirkan itu menjadi kenyataan bahwa Naruto tak ingin dia ada disisinya.

Pertanyaan yang berseliweran diotak Akeno terhenti saat merasakan suatu kain yang menutupi punggungnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya "Pakailah, aku tak bisa melihatmu kedinginan karena pakaianmu yang terbuka seperti itu" kata laki-laki itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Akeno sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku malah mengkhawatirkanmu karena pakaianmu itu" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

Wajah Akeno menampilkan senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukan pada semua orang, lalu dia mendekat kearah telinga Naruto "Apa kamu khawatir akan tubuhku yang tidak tertutupi ini terlihat oleh orang lain?" Akeno terkikik geli lalu memakai jaket oranye yang selalu dipakai oleh Naruto "Tenang saja, aku hanya akan memperlihatkan tubuhku padamu seorang" sambung Akeno.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengeryitkan dahinya tak mengerti lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang perempuan yang berambut sangat berbeda "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Naruto-san" kata perempuan berambut merah.

"Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku jadi tak perlu sungkan..." balas Naruto santai "...dan darimana kalian tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja dari perempuan yang ada disebelahmu itu" kata Rias.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan melihat perempuan bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi menempel padanya, dia mendesah pasrah lalu memandang sekelilingnya "Sepertinya tempat ini harus dibereskan, maaf aku menjadikan semuanya kacau" kata Naruto dengan nada tak enak sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan tertawa garing.

"Tak apa-apa, kami yang bertugas untuk mengembalikannya. Tapi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Naruto-san?" kata Sona sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Untuk apa tujuanmu kesini, Naruto-san?" tanya Sona dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Oh, aku cuma menerima misi dari seseorang untuk menghentikan pria tadi dengan cara apapun meskipun harus membunuhnya" jawab Naruto.

"Aku pernah membaca buku tentangmu, Uzumaki Naruto jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi no Yoko benar bukan?" kata Sona.

"Kau benar sekali, sepertinya kau sangat mengenal banyak tentangku" tebak Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya membaca riwayat hidupmu" Sona membalikan badannya menuju kelompoknya "Sebaiknya kita memperbaiki kekacauan ini sebelum pagi datang" kata Sona dengan nada tegasnya.

"Baik, Kaichou" jawab semua peerage milik Sona serempak.

"Rias, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Biarkan aku dan budakku yang membereskan ini semua, aku tahu kalian pasti kelelahan" kata Sona dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Terima kasih, Sona" kata Rias dan hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Sona.

Naruto yang merasa bahwa tugas yang dititipkan padanya itu sudah selesai, dia berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang menahan kepala bagian belakangnya. Mata shappirenya terus melihat langit yang ditaburi bintang yang sangat banyak sekali, dia menutup matanya tak peduli bahwa dia sedang berjalan.

Sementara perempuan yang memiliki manik violet itu menengokan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu, dia menemukan apa yang dia cari sedang berjalan keluar dari sekolah itu. Dengan secepat kilat miliknya dia langsung mencoba menghampiri yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang.

"Akeno, kau mau kemana?" tanya teman yang dia kenal selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Aku ingin pulang bersama Naruto-kun dan melakukan permainan yang sangat seru, Buchou" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"Semoga menyenangkan" teriak Rias sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Akeno yang sedang berlari menyusul Naruto.

.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu aku!" si pemuda pirang itu sedikit memperlambat langkah kakinya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dia sedikit limbung kembali saat merasakan tubrukan yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Dia tahu pasti ini ulah Akeno "Ake-chan, kalau berlari jangan terlalu kencang. Kalau aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku bagaimana?" kata Naruto sedikit kesal, dia juga merasakan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang belakangnya.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun, aku hanya rindu padamu. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Akeno dengan nada khasnya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan pemuda pirang itu. "Aku kedinginan Naruto-kun" ringis Akeno sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto yang mendengar keluhan dari Akeno langsung merangkul bahu perempuan yang ada disebelahnya dan menggosokan tangannya perlahan-lahan dilengan atas Akeno "Apa sudah baikan sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Mendapatkan anggukan dari perempuan itu dia terus melakukan yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Apa perjalanan kita masih jauh, Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengacak surai hitam panjang yang sangat lembut "Lumayan, kamu mau ke apartemen tempatku tinggal sementara?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tapi kalau masih jauh aku sangat lelah, Naruto-kun" kata Akeno dengan nada pelan. Dia merasakan bahwa Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dia melirik sekilas kearah Naruto lalu dia merasakan seseorang menggendongnya dengan bridal style.

"Kalau begitu kamu istirahat saja, aku akan menggendongmu" kata Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Akeno merona saat melihat senyuman yang sangat menawan itu, dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto agar tidak terjatuh "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun" gumamnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada Naruto.

"Itu bukan apa-apa" kata Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju apartemen yang disewanya sementara di kota Kuoh. Dia melihat kearah dimana Akeno berada, melihat wajah tenang yang ditunjukan oleh perempuan itu dia mau tak mau harus menyungingkan kedua sudut bibirnya.

'Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Ake-chan' katanya dalam hati sambil terus berjalan ditengah malam-malam yang dingin ini.

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang yang memiliki iris mata berwarna biru itu membantingkan tubuhnya disofa empuk yang ada diruang tengah apartemen miliknya, karena kamar tidurnya hanya ada satu jadi Naruto memilih untuk membiarkan Akeno memakai kamarnya dan memilih untuk tidur disofa empuk itu.

Dia tak tega jika harus membiarkan perempuan itu tidur di sofa sementara dirinya di kamar tidur, laki-laki macam apa yang seperti itu. Sebenarnya futon itu bisa menampung satu orang lagi tapi dia tak ingin dikira seperti lelaki mesum yang ingin tidur dengan wanita bisa-bisa dia dicap seperti Ero-sennin itu.

Matanya mengarah langit-langit apartemen yang berwarna putih itu karena lampu yang dipakainya sudah dimatikan jadi dia hanya sedikit melihat warna putih tersebut, kedua tangannya disimpan dibelakang sebagai bantalan untuk tidurnya disana menyamankan dirinya disofa empuk itu dan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Sementara sang ninja pirang kita berusaha untuk memasuki alam mimpinya, pintu kamar yang dipakai Akeno terbuka dengan pelan dan menampakan seorang perempuan yang tadi dibicarakan sedang berdiri didaun pintu. Mata violetnya melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang tidur terlentang disofa itu.

Akeno melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah dimana Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan jaket Naruto yang dia pakai dengan relsleting yang terbuka hanya sebatas dadanya yang besar sehingga belahan payudaranya terlihat dan tidak memakai apapun untuk bawahannya.

Dia mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto, senyuman terpatri diwajahnya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat damai seperti anak-anak yang sedang tidur. Dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati wajah si pirang, tangan halusnya membelai wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tan milik Naruto seolah menikmati apa yang Akeno lakukan padanya, wajahnya sekarang sudah berdekatan dengan Naruto. Naruto merasakan tidurnya sedikit tergganggu sesuatu dan sepertinya ada yang menjilati bibirnya.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia langsung terkaget saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya lalu dia mundur sedikit kearah belakang dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkejut "A-ake-chan, ke-kenapa kamu a-ada disi-ni?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

Akeno tersenyum lalu mendekati Naruto "Ara ara Naruto-kun, aku hanya kesepian saja. Aku tak bisa tidur lagi tadi" jawabnya seperti biasa.

"Kukira ada apa" kata Naruto lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat tubuh Akeno yang hanya tertutupi jaket miliknya tanpa memakai bawahan, dia meneguk ludah dengan berat "Ake-chan, kenapa kamu tak memakai bawahan?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

Wajah Akeno semakin mendekat kearah Naruto "Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun? Aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan?" tanya Akeno dengan wajah yang beberapa senti lagi akan mencapai wajah Naruto.

"Ti-tidak kok, dan janji apa? Aku tak pernah mendengarmu mengucapkan janji padaku" kata Naruto berusaha menjauhi Akeno.

"Apa kamu tidak mendengarnya saat di sekolah tadi?" Akeno hanya mendapatkan jawaban gelengan dari Naruto "Aku sudah berjanji padamu agar memperlihatkan tubuhku padamu" sambung Akeno dengan senyuman menggodanya. Dia menarik relsleting jaket Naruto kearah bawah dan menampakan lekukan tubuhnya walaupun masih tertutupi oleh jaket Naruto.

Mata Naruto hanya melotot saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Akeno "Ake-chan, a-apa y-yang kamu lakukan?" kata Naruto sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

"Aku ingin kamu menikmati lekuk tubuhku ini, Naruto-kun. Ini sangat istimewa untukmu" kata Akeno sambil mencoba menyingkirkan jaket itu dari tubuhnya dan melemparkannya sembarang arah. Lalu membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya merangkul erat tubuh Naruto.

Naruto merasakan sebuah pelukan dari depannya hanya membuka matanya dengan perasaan was-was, dia merasakan tubuh polos milik Akeno apalagi payudaranya yang besar itu menghimpit dirinya. Tak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa benda itu sangat kenyal dan besar dan juga dia merasakan dua buah tonjolan yang membangkitkan rasa kelaki-lakiannya.

Mata shappire itu memandang mata violet perempuan yang ada didepannya ini, wajah perempuan itu malah mendekat kearahnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto sedikit memundurkan wajahnya agar wajah Akeno sedikit menjauh "Ake-chan, se-sebaiknya kamu memakai pakaian dulu, disini udaranya sangat dingin" saran Naruto yang mulai panik.

"Tanpa menggunakan pakaian pun aku sudah merasa hangat, Naruto-kun. Apalagi memelukmu seperti ini..." Akeno mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto sehingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Naruto "...rasanya hangat sekali" sambungnya.

Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, badannya terhimpit oleh sofa yang dipakainya untuk tidur dan Akeno yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat sambil menggesekan kedua gunung kembarnya kedada ninja oranye itu. Naruto sedikit menikmatinya tapi sebagian hatinya sedikit berontak karena bagaimanapun juga ini salah.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, dia belum pernah mengalami yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya ludah yang seharusnya dia telan malah tercekat ditenggorokannya saat merasakan sebuah benda lunak yang menempel di bibirnya, dia tahu benda itu pasti dari perempuan yang ada didepannya ini.

Akeno dengan agresif mencium Naruto, kedua tangannya melingkar dileher milik Naruto dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman yang dia mulai sendiri. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari laki-laki pirang yang menjadi lawan mainnya, dia berinisiatif untuk menjilati bibir shinobi pirang agar membangunkan hasrat kelaki-lakian milik Naruto.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Naruto juga laki-laki, hasrat laki-laki yang dia miliki pasti akan keluar jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia masih ragu untuk membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Akeno, apalagi Akeno itu bisa disebutkan termasuk kategori perempuan yang menggiyurkan jika dipandang dari sisi pandang mesum. Tapi, sayang dirinya bukanlah laki-laki yang mesum seperti Jiraiya sang Ero-sennin itu.

Naruto akhirnya mengikuti ritme yang Akeno perbuat padanya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Akeno lalu mengeratkan pelukannya hingga dada besar milik Akeno menghimpit dadanya sendiri. Dia membalas jilatan yang dilakukan oleh Akeno.

"Mhhhh... sluurpp... ahhhh..."

Suara desahan seperti itu yang terdengar dari mulut perempuan bersurai biru gelap itu, lidah milik Naruto bermain-main dengan lidah miliknya. Saling menjilat dan merasakan bagaimana rasa lidah pasangannya masing-masing bahkan saliva yang sudah tercampur dilidah keduanya sudah keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Akeno semakin mempererat pelukan sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam, lidah Naruto masuk semakin dalam kedalam mulutnya. Dia dapat merasakan lidah Naruto mengeksplorasi semua bagian mulutnya dan lidahnya bergumul seru didalam mulut perempuan itu.

Salah satu tangan Naruto bergerak kearah bawah tubuh seksi milik Akeno lalu meremas lembut bokong yang lumayan berisi itu, Naruto mendengar erangan keenakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Akeno. Dia sedikit tersenyum dalam acara berciumannya, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Akeno karena sepertinya Akeno sudah kehabisan nafas.

Benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir terbuat dari saliva mereka berdua yang sudah tercampur dimulut milik perempuan bersurai biru gelap itu, Naruto melihat wajah Akeno yang begitu memerah karena mungkin sudah terangsang walaupun sebenarnya Akeno yang merangsangnya.

Nafas Akeno sedikit tersenggal-senggal mengingat ciuman yang dia lakukan dengan Naruto itu cukup lama, matanya melihat Naruto yang sedang memandanginya dengan lekat. "D-dasar mesum!" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

'M-mesum?' beonya dalam hati. "K-kenapa kamu malah menyebutku mesum? Kau send-hmmmppp..." ucapan yang Naruto katakan tadi langsung tertelan bersama Akeno yang langsung menyambar bibirnya kembali.

Mereka kembali terhanyut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, ciuman panas itu bisa menjadi obat penghangat bagi mereka berdua. Pagutan mesra yang mereka lakukan dan suara lenguhan keenakan yang mereka alunkan di apartemen sementara milik Naruto.

Akeno yang sekarang menjauhkan wajahnya untuk mengisi kembali paru-paru yang sangat membutuhkan oksigen, dia mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Naruto "Kita lakukan 'itu', ya?" pinta Akeno sambil mennggosok-gosokan dada dengan puting yang sudah mengeras karena terangsang itu pada dada Naruto yang masih tertutupi oleh kain yang dipakainya.

"B-baiklah, tapi apa tidak a-apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup.

Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan menandakan bahwa dia memperbolehkan Naruto untuk melakukan apapun padanya, perempuan itu memekik pelan saat tubuhnya sudah berada dibawah kungkungan Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto berada diatasnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Ini karenamu, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Ake-chan" kata Naruto dengan nada lembut sambil memandang Akeno yang ada dibawahnya. Dia membuka pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya sehingga sekarang dia bertelanjang dada didepan Akeno.

Wajah Akeno merona karena melihat tubuh yang dimiliki oleh Naruto itu begitu seksi menurutnya, dia terkesiap ketika merasakan payudaranya yang lumayan besar itu dipegang oleh seseorang yang dia yakini pasti itu tangan milik Naruto. "Akh-... Naru-kunh... remash lagih..." desah Akeno.

Tangan kanan Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan meremas payudara besar milik Akeno, rasanya sangat lembut dan begitu kenyal. Sepertinya dia akan ketagihan memainkan benda yang besar dan kenyal itu, nafsunya semakin terbakar saat mendengarkan suara Akeno yang mendesah sangat merdu ditelinganya.

"Engggh... te-rus nhhh... Naru-kun" kata Akeno sambil mendesah saat merasakan tangan Naruto begitu terampil meremas payudara sebelah kirinya. Dia juga sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto padanya, dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang basah membasahi puting payudaranya yang sebelah kanan.

Dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menjilati puting payudaranya saja, sejujurnya dia sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Seolah-olah Naruto itu sengaja untuk membuatnya geli dengan lidah yang menjilat hanya putingnya saja.

Naruto tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Akeno yang mungkin geli karena apa yang dilakukannya "Sepertinya kamu sangat menikmatinya Ake-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil terus meremas payudara milik Aekno.

"N-naru-kun... jangannn... menggodaku seperti itu ahhh..." desah Akeno yang sudah memerah karena godaan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengarahkan mulutnya menuju puting payudara milik Akeno, dia langsung melahap puting payudara yang sudah mengeras karena perlakuan Naruto tadi. Naruto sangat menikmati payudara milik Akeno yang sangat penuh dimulutnya.

Naruto menjilati puting Akeno yang ada dalam kulumannya lalu menghisapnya dengan penuh perasaan tapi lama-kelamaan hisapan itu semakin kuat seperti ingin menghisap semua yang akan keluar dari payudara itu. Tangan sebelah kanannya tetap meremas payudara yang sebelah kiri.

Tangan Akeno yang sedari tadi mencengkram sofa yang dipakainya sekarang sudah beralih pada surai pirang milik Naruto, dia meremas helaian rambut itu dengan pelan. Dia sangat menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya, matanya terpejam menandakan bahwa yang dia rasakan itu sangat nikmat sekali.

Dia bisa merasakan payudaranya itu dipermainkan oleh lidah dan mulut Naruto serta tangan yang ada di payudara sebelah kiri. Perutnya seperti dililit sesuatu dan sepertinya perutnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu melalui vaginanya yang masih tertutupi celana dalam hitam miliknya.

Naruto bisa merasakan nafas Akeno yang semakin memburu setiap detiknya, dia juga tak tahu karena apa. Dia akhirnya meneruskan aktivitasnya yaitu menghisap dan memainkan payudara besar milik Akeno yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Naru-kun akhu... keluarhhh..." Naruto merasakan remasan Akeno pada rambutnya semakin menguat, membuatnya sedikit meringis lalu dada milik Akeno sedikit membusung sepertinya Akeno sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Tangan Naruto yang tidak digunakan untuk apa-apa langsung memeluk tubuh Akeno.

Naruto tetap melakukan tugasnya tanpa memperdulikan Akeno yang sedang menikmati klimaksnya tadi, dia merasakan tangan yang mencengkram rambutnya itu sudah melonggar dengan sendirinya. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah dari Akeno.

"Bagaimana Ake-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Sangat nikmat Naruto-kun, ayo lagi" pinta Akeno yang malah ingin melakukannya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk singkat lalu dia malah turun menuju tempat yang paling sensitiv bagi para wanita, Naruto sekarang sudah berada tepat didepan selangkangan milik Akeno. Celana dalam hitam yang dipakai oleh Akeno itu sudah mulai basah dengan cairan yang tadi keluar.

Si ninja pirang itu bisa menghirup bau yang sangat memabukan menurutnya, salah satu tangannya menyentuh celana dalam yang sudah basah. Dia mendengar suara pekikan dari atasnya setelah dia menggosok-gosokan jari tangannya dibagian itu malah suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut perempuan yang mempunyai julukan 'The Ultimate Sadistic'.

Akeno tak bisa membendung rasa nikmatnya karena sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Naruto apalagi sentuhannya itu dibagian yang sangat dia jaga selama beberapa tahun hanya untuk laki-laki pirang itu. Dia merasakan celana dalam yang dipakainya sedang dilepaskan oleh Naruto.

Lalu paha milik Akeno ditahan oleh Naruto agar tidak bergerak kesana-kemari, vaginanya yang sudah basah itu malah dijilati oleh Naruto tanpa rasa jijik. Sementara yang keluar dari mulut Akeno adalah suara lenguhan dan desahan yang menurut Naruto begitu indah.

Dengan semangat Naruto mengeksplorasi vagina Akeno dengan lidahnya sendiri, cairan yang ada di vagina itu terasa tak enak dikerongkongannya tapi entah kenapa dia malah ketangihan dengan cairan itu. Lidahnya menjilati bagian itu seperti sebuah es krim.

"Mhhhh... enak Ake-chan... sluurrrppp" kata Naruto seperti tengah mengulum sesuatu dan dia kembali menjilati vagina milik Akeno dengan tenang. Naruto memasukan lidahnya semakin dalam sambil menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sangat lembab itu.

Sesekali Naruto menghisap bagian itu dengan keras sambil menggigiti kloritis yang mulai membengkak karena dirinya, Naruto semakin ganas memainkan bagian itu dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Dia bisa mendengarkan lenguhan kenikmatan yang dilantunkan dari mulut perempuan berambut biru gelap itu.

Dia merasakan lidahnya itu ditarik-tarik kedalam vagina itu, sepertinya Akeno akan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya lagi. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Akeno mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi vagina perempuan itu dan mulutnya sendiri.

Naruto akhirnya bangkit dan melucuti semua pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, wajah Akeno sedikit memerah karena melihat benda kebanggaan milik Naruto yang lumayan besar itu mengacung dengan gagahnya. Naruto mendekat kearahnya sambil mengangkangkan kakinya.

"Kau siap untuk menu utama, Ake-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik ditelinga Akeno yang sebelah kanan.

"A-aku siap, Naru-kun. Berikan semua yang kamu punya padaku, jadikan aku milikmu" jawab Akeno.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kamu siap, tapi jika sakit bilang Ake-chan" Akeno mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengarkan perintah Naruto tersebut.

Akeno dapat merasakan suatu benda yang tumpul menyentuh bibir vaginanya yang sudah basah dengan cairannya sendiri, dia sedikit melenguh saat milik Naruto yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu masuk kedalam dirinya. Dengan sekali hentakan dia merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu sangat menyakitkan.

"AKHHH... NARU-KUN!" teriaknya kesakitan saat merasakan penis milik Naruto tertancap seluruhnya didalam lubang vaginanya.

Naruto langsung menyambar bibir milik Akeno yang sedang merintih karena dirinya, kaki milik Naruto semakin mengangkang saat merasakan tubuh milik Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Ciuman yang Naruto berikan seperti sebuah obat yang mengobati rasa sakit yang menyerang selangkangannya.

Naruto menarik pinggulnya dengan perlahan lalu mendorongnya dengan kecepatan yang sama saat dia menarik pinggulnya, penisnya kembali masuk dengan kecepatan sedang. Akeno melenguh didalam ciumannya bersama Naruto rasa sakit yang sempat dia rasakan menghilang dengan cepat saat penis Naruto masuk kedalam vaginanya.

Tangan Akeno merangkul leher Naruto dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak pelan saat Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya dengan ritme sedang. Dada milik Naruto menggesek dada besar milik Akeno, putingnya menggesek kulit Naruto dengan pelan membuat Naruto sedikit kegelian.

Naruto mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya sedikit cepat sambil melepaskan pagutan mesranya dengan Akeno, dia melihat wajah Akeno yang sudah memerah padam karena kegiatan mereka itu. Benang saliva kembali menjembatani kedua bibir itu.

Pinggul Naruto tetap bergerak dengan tempo sebelumnya, bibirnya dicium sekilas oleh Akeno yang ada dibawahnya. Melihat perempuan itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang menunjukan keenakan, membuatnya mau tak mau harus menyungingkan senyum.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan berat tubuhnya sekarang sudah berpindah kearah payudara besar milik Akeno, meremasnya dengan penuh penghayatan sekali. Sesekali memainkan putingnya yang mengacung karena sudah terangsang itu.

Naruto semakin mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya, suara peraduan antara dua kulit yang berbeda itu terdengar di ruang tengah di apartemen sementara milik Naruto. Dia merasakan bagaimana penisnya dijepit oleh dinding vagina milik Akeno, akhirnya dia semakin mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Akhu... keluar... Naruto-kun..." kata Akeno.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto merasakan sebuah cairan yang begitu hangat melumuri penis yang sedang bergerak didalam vagina milik Akeno. Naruto semakin tak tahan dengan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari benda miliknya, dia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan semua cairan putih dan hangat didalam vagina milik Akeno, dia juga bisa merasakan beberapa tetesan cairan miliknya keluar dari lubang itu. Nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal karena kegiatan mereka, mereka berdua tersenyum kearah pasangannya masing-masing.

"Kita lanjut keronde dua, Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno dengan nada menggoda Naruto.

"Baik, Ake-chan. Berbaliklah" perintah Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Akeno dengan penis Naruto yang masih berada di vagina miliknya, lalu berbalik sehingga dia membelakangi Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang bokong seksi Akeno yang menghadap kearahnya, dia kembali menarik pinggulnya sehingga penisnya yang tertancap divagina milik Akeno itu mundur sedikit. Cairan putih yang bercampur dengan cairan milik Akeno itu sedikit-sedikit keluar dari celah yang dibuat oleh naruto.

Akeno merasakan penis naruto kembali masuk kedalam lubang bagian depan miliknya, Akeno sendiri menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya. Kepalanya sedikir melirik kearah belakangnya dimana si ninja oranye itu sedang menikmati tubuhnya dari belakang.

Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kearah depan karena penetrasi dari belakangnya, dia menyingkirkan rambut biru gelap panjang yang sedikit menghalangi wajahnya. Terlihat wajahnya begitu memerah karena malu sekaligus nafsunya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Akh-... Naru-kunh..." dia sedikit terkesiap saat merasakan lubang anal yang menganggur dari tadi itu sudah dimasuk oleh Naruto dengan salah satu jarinya yang sudah lumayan basah. Setiap menitnya jari tangan Naruto yang ada di lubang analnya itu semakin bertambah menjadi tiga jari.

Pinggul Naruto dengan ketiga jari itu bergerak secara bergantian meskipun itu sedikit jahil tapi sepertinya Akeno sangat menikmatinya. Dia tersenyum saat mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut perempuan bersurai biru gelap itu, dia semakin mempercepat tempo pergerakannya.

Akeno berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya agar tidak ambruk karena dirinya lumayan lemas untuk melakukan hal ini meskipun sejujurnya Naruto yang bergerak, tapi dia masih belum mengimbangi kecepatan yang Naruto lakukan.

Sepertinya dia akan kembali mengalami klimaks karena perutnya sedikit melilit karena sesuatu yang ingin keluar kembali dari perutnya dan juga dia merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto membesar didalam vagina miliknya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tersungingkan sepertinya Naruto siap untuk menyemprotkan kembali sperma yang ingin keluar dari penisnya.

Sepertinya perkiraan yang tadi Akeno asumsikan memang benar-benar terjadi, Naruto kembali menyemprotkan cairan yang sangat banyak kedalam vagina miliknya sehingga Akeno sedikit khawatir karena cairan milik Naruto, bagaimana kalau dirinya hamil?

Tapi, tak apalah. Jika Naruto yang menjadi ayah dari anaknya kelak dia tak akan keberatan dan akhirnya dirinya pun sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto yaitu mengeluarkan cairan bening yang keluar dari lubang bagian depannya.

Dia memekik ketika merasakan Naruto melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Akeno melihat Naruto yang sepertinya kelelahan sebab Naruto menyandarkan dirinya dipinggiran sofa itu. Akeno tersenyum ketika ketika melihat Naruto yang diam dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Naruto-kun, kau belum boleh beristirahat?" kata Akeno sambil mendekati Naruto kembali. Naruto hanya menatap heran kearah Akeno yang menyuruhnya tidak beristirahat padahal dirinya begitu sangat kelelahan.

"Apa maksudmu, Ake-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

Akeno malah menindih tubuh Naruto yang sudah memposisikan lubang vaginanya pada penis Naruto yang masih tegang itu, Akeno sedikit melenguh ketika merasakan penis Naruto masuk seutuhnya dilubang vaginanya. "Sekarang aku yang akan bergerak, kau nikmati saja" kata Akeno.

Akeno langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia bisa merasakan penis Naruto yang keluar-masuk kedalam vaginanya. Penis Naruto yang lumayan besar itu bisa membuat Akeno mendesah keenakan karena penis itu terus menabrak titil sensitiv yang ada didalam vaginanya.

Tangan Naruto berada dipinggul Akeno yang bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang, dia merasakan dinding vagina itu menjepit penis miliknya. Tangannya juga sedikit membantu untuk mempercepat pergerakan pinggul Akeno, pinggul Akeno bergerak dengan lincah.

Kedua tangan Naruto sekarang berpindah dan berlabuh kembali dipayudara besar milik Akeno, tak dapat dipungkiri sentuhan yang Naruto berikan itu sangat dia nikmati. Naruto juga sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya untuk memberikan hantaman pada titik sensitiv milik Akeno.

"Akhh... Nah... Nahruto-kuhn..."

Akeno sedikit mendesah saat merasakan penis Naruto terus menabrak titik sensitivnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya tapi Akeno semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dia juga ingin klimaks sebentar lagi.

Akeno mendongakan kepalanya menandakan bahwa dia sedang menikmati klimaksnya, dia juga merasakan penis Naruto yang kembali memenuhi vaginanya. Cairan yang dikeluarkan dari vaginanya terus keluar, mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akeno ambruk diatas naruto dan langsung memeluk leher Naruto dengan cairan milik Naruto yang masih keluar terbukti dengan kedutan di vaginanya itu. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal karena klimaksnya itu, dia merasakan satu tangan yang mengusap rambutnya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

Dia melihat Naruto sedang mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, senyumanlah yang bisa dia balas pada Naruto. "Sepertinya kamu menikmatinya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

"Menurutmu, aku juga tahu kamu pasti juga sangat menikmatinya kan?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Mou, Naruto-kun. Seberapa banyak sih yang kamu keluarkan didalam?" tanya Akeno dengan nada dan ekspresi yang menurut Naruto itu imut sekali.

"Ya, mungkin cukup untuk membuat kita memiliki anak. Kamu tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan.

"Tidak sama sekali, naruto-kun. Bahkan aku sangat senang sekali dapat melakukan ini denganmu?" kata Akeno sambil menggelengkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat Akeno yang sepertinya sudah menutup matanya, dia mengelus rambut biru gelap milik Akeno. "Sepertinya dia tertidur, sebaiknya aku pindahkan saja kekamar" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan penyatuannya dan mengangkat Akeno ala bridal style.

Lalu pergi kearah kamat sambil menggendong Akeno yang sudah terlelap digendongannya, dia menutup pintunya dan meletakan Akeno diranjang yang lumayan besar itu. Naruto juga sama menidurkan dirinya disana lalu menarik selimut yang ada dibawahnya.

Dia pun menyusul Akeno yang sudah menyelam kealam mimpi, memejamkan mata sambil memeluk tubuh polos milik Akeno.

 **The End...**

Yo! Yo! Yo! Icha-Icha Lovers...

Saya kembali lagi untuk mengupdate cerita yang lumayan GaJe ini, bagaimana Hot atau malah garing? Huwa, sepertinya saya harus berhenti dulu membuat cerita Lemon ini. Saya butuh refreshing dari kegiatan Ero nan Ecchi ini.

Sejujurnya ini juga lumayan susah dan perlu mencari inspirasi untuk membuat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Memang saya harus berhenti dulu, mungkin satu bulan cukup. Maaf jika terlalu lama, Mind to Review?

Memang benar aku harus libur dulu kayaknya...!

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
